Stepping over the Edge
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: He never expected to end up like Anna. He never thought the cliched could happen to him as well.


_Stepping over the edge_

He never expected to become Anna one day, Plotting and scheming most of the time then Dead end.

Rebekah happened; Ric once said that, Indeed she happened that is why Vamp Elena happened.

Jeremy couldn't shake the Idea of getting back at her from his mind, that's why when he got the stake he waited.

He was no longer the Naive, Impulsive little Jer kid.

She was lonely, lonely to the extreme. Everybody in mystic falls, including her brothers was giving her the cold shoulder. They were simply ignoring her.

That's when he decided to engage in.

Provocation, fighting, trying to stake her, anything to get out his anger, he couldn't just wait.

And she retaliated as well yet quite rationally never overusing physical power advantage over him, just a broken hand that's all.

He was managing well, he toned it down at last ,yet he had to visit the lion's den one time.

"Where is Rebekah?"

"Why? New friend? Need her for cheerleading practice?"

"I thought that was your thing, as for friends, not to the extend, you know she still killed my sister"

"Technically, she is a vamp you will get over it"

"Who is at the door, Kol?" he heard her say

"A visitor of yours"

She was thunderstruck to see him

"Want me to snap his neck, tie him to the ceiling anything?"

"No, leave us be"

"Always ruining the fun "

"Go away now"

"Why? I like it here"

"Out" she yelled

"Fine" he said lazily while dragging out

"What brings you here?"

"A question"

"Why? Aren't you afraid we feast on you, you know kill you or hold you hostage"

"I am dumb for coming her I get it but if you want so you would have come for me anyways"

"So what is your question?"

"Why?"

"part retaliation for staking me in the back, part Anger and sadness over Nik,mostly like I told Stefan, I didn't want to run anymore, a thousand years were enough, got your answer, now leave"

He headed for the doorstep without a second thought

"Jeremy, I am sorry you got stuck in this"

* * *

Later that night he sees Alaric, not evilaric, but Alaric Alaric, his mentor and friend

"You know she was tired, emotionally drained"

"That is no Excuse"

"Careful Jer"

"Don't worry, Ric"

* * *

Surprisingly, next morning he got a visitor

"Where is Jeremy?"

"Not Available"

"I know he is up there, I need to speak to him"

"Stay away from him "

"Or?"

"Call him down now or your head will collide with whatever once again or worse"

Kol yanked his hand in Damon's chest

At that point, Elena came to the Rescue.

"What do you want from him?"

"Wanna talk with my old friend, no violence I promise"

"So all that fuss because you wanna speak with me"

"Jeremy upstairs"

"No, Elena Actually I wanna talk to him as well what do you want?"

"Not here"

"Fine"

"Jeremy" Elena Called out infuriated

"Be back soon"

He dragged him out to the baseball pitch

"So what did you want with Bekah?"

"Couldn't you just ask her?"

"You saw we don't exactly get along"

"Ah, nothing"

Kol threw him against the Cage gritting "Don't ever think about moving against Rebekah, we will burn this bloody town down if you dare try something against her, Let bygones be bygones, now back to business"

He released him finally; Jeremy released his breath as well.

"I want you to help me with this X-Box thing"

Jeremy chuckled

"After your lovely display of power, you want me to what?"

"Different subject here"

"Can't anyone of your siblings help you with it?"

"AS ignorant as bulls when it comes to that"

"I can't set foot in"

"Did we eat you last time?"

"No"

"Don't worry then, no harm will ever come to you, promise, no loopholes, keep me busy this bloody town is boring, even hunting here is no fun"

* * *

Over the course of the following 3 months, he became a regular visitor, mostly interacting with Kol and Rebekah. He grew to enjoy their almost non stop bickering, reminiscent of his and Elena's before the goddamn Salvatore entered their lives.

He would some time pump into Elijah, always calm, always stoic, always a gentleman

"Your brother should have been a diplomat"

"I am afraid regarding the current status he can't pursue such a career" Kol sarcastically replied.

Sometimes he would come across a painting occupied Klaus, Klaus would glance at him and curse

"Not like it is a secret anymore, all mystic falls knows the big bad hybrid can draw, Thanks to Caroline"

"IF it wasn't for the two idiots out there"

"Maybe, you can teach me later"

He throws something at him.

* * *

"So"

"So, what are we doing today?"

"How about some pranking in the mystic Grill?"

"Seriously, last time you switched on the fire alarm that was way too over the Edge"

"Not really"

"You drained half the waitress out there"

"I let them live, I am growing soft these days, Old age is getting the best of me"

"How about base ball?"

She storms in

"Where are the cheerleading costumes, Kol?"

"You mean the kinky little stripper wear, how would I know?"

He smiles slyly.

"Not the suitable time for that, Practice In thirty minutes"

"Why do you think that low of me?"

"Because, you are that low"

Soon the fight escalated and Jeremy fell as Collateral Damage.

"Here drink this" she slit her wrist and shoved it into his mouth.

* * *

He woke up to find her beside him in what appeared to be Kol's Room (Take a look at the posters and you'd know)

"At last, you are alright?"  
"What happened?"

"The shoe hit your head this time"  
"Where is Kol?"

"Calling you sister, telling her you will be late"

"Thank you"

"Sorry"

Somehow, they ended up leaning towards each other

"What the hack was that?"

"Nothing "they both straightened up

"Careful both, I am watching you here; you wouldn't want Kol to see that"

"That was nothing, Nik" she reassured.

* * *

It escalated from the point onwards, midnight phone calls about prevamp lives, books, movies, exes, night walks, chocolate strawberry gifts, normal Dating stuff.

"Plan up, Jer"

"At last, Damon"

"Yep"

"Lure him out here"

"No, not here, the baseball pitch"

Somehow, they cornered Kol, managed to dissect him.

Jeremy wasn't happy and certainly, wasn't satisfied.

Somehow, he felt like a Traitor.

No, he was a traitor.

Yet, when Rebekah came out screaming at him, asking him where her brother was, he pulled out the innocence act well, she bought it out well.

"Don't worry, he will be fine"

"I can't take anymore" she sobbed "Not after Mother, not after Finn, I just wish I was dead , no more hurt, no more running , no more any of that"

"Shhh, don't talk like that, he will be fine, probably got indulged whilst having fun, he will back here and you will snap his neck for it, who knows maybe we will vervain him together as payback"

After he left, he could feel the pang of hurt in his chest.

The cliched happened, he has grown attached

* * *

"Told you buddy, Careful what you are doing"

"I don't know what to do anymore Ric, I am stranded, if I help them they kill me, if I leave them like that I just can't"

"Jeremy, Damon and Elena took him to the witches"

"What? Are they out of their minds? That wasn't the deal dammit, we said we would string them a bit, ask them to leave and give him back"

"They are taking it that far"

"Gotta go Ric"

"Jer, this is Insane, they will kill you"

"No way, I'd do that to him, to her"

"Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?"

"Not the perfect timing, Ric"

* * *

"Open up" he banged on the door

"What? " Klaus said

"I know where Kol is"

"He called you" Rebekah said eagerly, happily

His gaze flew to the ground as he recounted the plan to them, before he could finish he was pinned to the ground by Klaus who sink his teeth in his neck.

Rebekah sank to the ground, trying to process what she heard; she has been played, again.

This time the pain was too strong to be endured, she felt as if been suffocated, she felt broken, numb, no tears escaped her eyes, no sobs nothing at all.

Once Niklaus bit him, he felt as though his body caught fire, yet once he glanced over to Bekah, It was something else, he felt like he was in hell, literally.

He broke her, he should be happy, he got his revenge in the most effective way maybe unintentionally, but still.

Only Elijah, saved him from the claws of Niklaus

"Tell where are they, Jeremy"

"At Bonnie's"

* * *

The ride there was quiet, nothing said.

Rebekah looked like a frozen chick , drained, old, and tired.

She muttered "what goes around , comes around"

"I shouldn't have done that, not after what we have been through together, not after the friendship we have been through, I love you Bekah, I know I do now"

"Shut up"said she with a venomful voice.

"They were stupid enough to let you in, me and Elijah were as well, to let them after what Caroline and Elena did, I Promise you though never again"

"I was talking to Rebekah, not you"

"You still have the guts to , pathetic gigolo"

'Enough,Nik" interfered Elijah.

* * *

They weren't at Bonnie's.

"The Salvatore's Mausoleum then"

Indeed, they were there, Dragging Kol's dissected body around, with bonnie chanting some weird incantation.

"I thought we had a deal, witch" said Klaus

"That's what you thought"

"Planning to kill us, what about the happy pack over there"

"We don't have to kill you, just drop you off the Atlantic, you see your mother is offering us help here"

"So you think you can kill me, Kol and Rebekah then dissect Niklaus,such an epic plan ,courtesy of Damon, right? And seems you changed Elena , you became more of Katarina than Tatia"

"Don't you dare Elijah, not after what happened to me because of.."

"The Salvatores, Elena. Anyways you were more like Katarina in the first place, I just couldn't see it"

"Anyways we have a hostage here, so our brother for yours"

"Jeremy, how .."

"He came to tip us off, willingly" taunted Klaus

"Stupid fool, how dare you?"

"You got us here first, Elena" said Jeremy who was held back by Klaus at the moment.

Every thing afterwards happened Vampire speed, some how Elijah managed to knock Bonnie over, Rebekah managed to revive Kol, before she was stacked in the back.

"That is for stealing my life away, bitch"

Jeremy's eyes widened, what did you do? The thought hit through his head what the hell had I done? He ran full speed at her.

She fell to her knees, coughing red , her skin was bluing over.

Kol pinned him down to the ground, ready to yank his hand to his heart.

"Kol, Don't " She managed to choke.

They rushed to her, all of them, whilst Elena and the Salvatores along with the unconscious bonnie fled.

Tears were dripping from her eyes, she was breathing heavily, soundly

"Lijah , tell them not to …jer…..love you all"

Flames burst, her lids closed, Elena had her Revenge, It was over.

* * *

They all fled town, he didn't.

The original siblings parted their ways.

Elijah and Kol went to different ends of earth, Klaus prepared his army of hybrids to track the Salvatores down.

He fell into depression, drugs every pit of hell he fell back into, he was alone, always and forever.

It was during one of his drunken stupors that Ric popped out.

"No teacherly advice, evilaric"

"Actually, it is me who wants to boss your arse around"

"You always like theatrical, Bex"

He became alert, like you dropped a box full of ice on his head.

"We left you in the self destructive phase for a while, time to move on Jer"

"How are you doing, Bekah?"

"well, you see, I am not running at least, not afraid of being dead cause I technically am, told Ayanna to give Esther hell for what she did to us and thanked her for opening the shield up to Elijah, that night, so what are you planning to do with your life? Let me think, waste it out like me and Ric wasted ours and then commit suicide and go to hell, right mister?"

"Like you actually care?"

"Surprisingly, I DO CARE, I LOVE YOU Jer"

"Love you too Bekah"

"I am here love birds"

"Timing Ric"

"Me and Ayanna, are closing the hole between the two worlds"

"You?"

"I was a potential witch before becoming a vampire, now I can be one"

"You won't see us again" said Ric

"If you ever see any of them again, tell them I miss them all Kol, ELijah and Niklaus, speaking of which Vicky and Anna say hi"

"So does Jenna,Take Care, jer"

"See around,Jeremy in a better time, better place"

"Bye, Rebekah"

* * *

Thirty years later- Mystic falls high

"Mister Jeremy"

"Yeah, somebody wishes to see you"

Kol enters uninvited , still the same stuck in time with a look of sadness and old age in his eyes.

"Why the visit?"

"No particular reason" he said with desdain

"How are you?"

"Still alive"

"And your siblings?"

"Elijah and Klaus are with me"

"You separated…"

"We couldn't for long, that isn't what she wanted"

He got to his leave

"Kol, she said she missed you all"

"When?"

"Thirty years ago, when i could still see ghosts"

"Kol, I am so sorry,you were the best friend I had ever had"

Kol turned around and gave him the" it is too late look".

* * *

Later that week

"2 burnt bodies and a heart yanked third found in the woods

Nobody knows to whom they belong

Any information contact the Sheriff"

* * *

"Hope you had your happy ending now, Bekah"


End file.
